starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
First Strike (Episode III)
|fgcolor= |name=First Strike |prev=Full Circle |conc= |next=Into the Flames |image=FirstStrikeEp3 SC1 Map1.jpg |imgsize=250px |conflict=Great War |date=Late April, 2500 |place=Aiur |result= *Zerg repelled *Antioch outpost secured |side1=Protoss Empire |side2= Zerg Swarm |commanders1= Executor Artanis Judicator Aldaris Praetor Fenix |commanders2= |forces1=Fleet of the Executor |forces2=Tiamat Brood |client= |reqmissnum= |altmission= |goal=*Meet Fenix at Antioch *Destroy the zerg base *Fenix must survive |heroes=Fenix |newchar=Fenix, Aldaris |newunit=Probe, Zealot, Dragoon |newtech=Nexus, Assimilator, Pylon, Gateway, Forge, Photon cannon, Cybernetics core }} First Strike is the first protoss mission of Episode III of StarCraft. History Background The Zerg Swarm launched an invasion of Aiur, and the Overmind manifested on the planet using the power of a khaydarin crystal.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Full Circle (in English). 1998. During the zerg invasion of the terran worlds, Executor Tassadar was sent to the sector with an expeditionary force, and ordered to burn the infested terran colonies to stop the zerg from holding them. Instead, Tassadar disregarded his orders and attempted to engage the zerg directly to kill them while sparing the terrans.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: First Strike (in English). 1998. As Tassadar disobeyed the Conclave's orders and had since not returned to Aiur, the Conclave considered Tassadar a deserter. Two days after the zerg invasion, the Conclave installed Artanis as the new Executor of their forces.Throughout Episode III, the player's character is only referred to as "Executor." Blizzard later clarified that the Executor was actually Artanis. His adviser on behalf of the Conclave, Judicator Aldaris, relayed that the Conclave's priorities were to strengthen Aiur's defenses. For this purpose, Artanis was being sent to the province of Antioch, currently under attack by the zerg, and would secure the area.Aldaris: "The Conclave has dictated that our first priority is to strengthen our defenses. You must reinforce our outpost in Antioch and make certain that the province does not fall to the Zerg." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Level/area: First Strike (in English). 1998. Artanis's friend and comrade, Praetor Fenix, was already at Antioch and would aid Artanis in his mission. A small band of warriors led by Artanis traveled to Antioch and connected with Fenix's forces, stationed at a heavy damaged protoss base. Artanis took control of the base and rebuilt it in preparation for a counter-attack. Fenix led the protoss against the zerg and destroyed their base, securing the area from the zerg for the moment. Walkthrough The player begins in control of six zealots and two dragoons. The path to Antioch is already revealed on the map, but several zerglings and hydralisks lie on the way. When the player reaches Antioch, they will gain control of the base there and the hero unit Fenix. Fenix is a very powerful zealot unit and must survive the rest of the mission. The zerg will attack the player's base with forces of zerglings, hydralisks, and mutalisks. Fenix and the zealots should repel the ground forces easily, while the dragoons can handle the mutalisks, as they will not be sent in great numbers. The zerg may also use overlords to drop zerg on the walls of the player's base, or send mutalisks over the wall, so the player should keep an eye on the northern part of their base. The player should focus on building up their economy, as they have no probes at all when they reach the base. Once mining is well underway, the player can begin researching upgrades (singularity charge to increase the attack range of dragoons is a priority) and building more gateways. A force of a dozen zealots and as many dragoons will be enough to defeat the zerg, but more zealots will make it easier. The zerg base is on high ground in the north-west corner of the map. The player should attack from the south where a single sunken colony is placed, and move their forces in from there. The player should send their zealots in first, followed by their dragoons. When the zerg based is destroyed the mission is over. If the player needs more resources, there is a mineral field in the far north-east corner of the map, guarded by some mutalisks and hydralisks. Notes References Category:StarCraft Episode III missions Category:StarCraft Protoss missions